1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling a boosted voltage and a method of controlling the boosted voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electric devices are provided with a portable power supply such as a battery. The portable power supply usually has a voltage source lower than 3 volts.
Electric devices coupled to the portable electric devices operate using a high voltage source, and thus require a device for boosting the voltage of the portable power supply to a fixed driving voltage.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,534,963 and 6,445,623 both disclose conventional apparatuses for boosting voltage. However, the boosted voltages produced by these apparatuses have a large ripple voltage when a large load current flows through the load.